listfandomcom-20200216-history
Artist duos: artists who collaborate in pairs
c = romantic lovers Male/Female: *Kate Ericson & Mel Ziegler *Allora & Calzadilla *Iain and Ingrid Baxter (N.E. Thing Co.) c *Thompson & Craighead *Denise Scott Brown and Robert Venturi c *Robert Smithson and Nancy Holt c *Christo and Jeanne-Claude c *Claes Oldenburg and Coosje van Bruggen c *Ed and Nancy Kienholz c *Charles and Ray Eames c *The Harrisons (Helen Mayer and Newton Harrison) c *Peter and Alison Smithson c *Marina Abramović and Ulay c *Bernd and Hilla Becher c *Jodi.org (Joan Heemskerk and Dirk Paesmans) *0100101110101101.org (Eva and Franco Mattes) c *Lyle Ashton Harris and Renée Cox *Linda Montano and Teching Hsieh *Bob Flanagan and Sherry Rose c *Björk and Matthew Barney c: the icelandic singer and the art filmmaker live together since they had a daughter in 2002, but they have only collaborted on a few small projects aside from Drawing Restraint #9, which the soundtrack was released as a Björk album in addition to the film series. *Steina and Woody Vasulka *Diller + Scofidio: Elizabeth Diller and Ricardo Scofidio were an art, architecture, and design team founded in 1979. They are no longer a duo. Since Charles Renfro joined their team in 1997, they are now a trio known as Diller Scofidio + Renfro. *Art Orienté objet (Marion Laval-Jeantet & Benoît Mangin) Non'''-'Collaborative' Couples:' *Alfred Stieglitz and Georgia O'Keeffe 'c: though they did not collaborate (Stiegletz was a photographer, O'Keefe a painter), they were one of the most famous pair of artists lovers. *Frida Kahlo and Diego Rivera '''c: again, the couple did not collaborate, they had a notoriously tempestuous affair--it's likely that Kahlo committed suicide by poisoning herself. *John Lennon and Yoko Ono c: John Lennon was not a visual artist, but the couple was famous for some of their photographs together. Two very creative individuals who also had a very violatile, torrid, intense relationship. *Robert Rauschenberg and Jasper Johns c *Merce Cunningham and John Cage c *Margaret Killigan and Barry McGee c: the graffiti artist couple were not known for their collaborative work, but they each drew inspirition from each other. Killigan was diagnosed with breast cancer at around the same time she discovered that she was pregnant. She would need to abort her baby if she wished to treat her cancer, but she declined, and died three weeks after her daughter Asha was born. Asha is now in the care of her father Barry McGee. *Ana Mendieta and Carl Andre c: Mendieta's mysterious death was ruled as a suicide, but it looks suspicious. Medieta had fallen out of a window after a heated argument. It is possible she was pushed out of the window by Andre. Andre and Mendieta had still been a newlywed couple when the incident occured. There's evidence to show that both had been intoxicated during the incident. Male/Male: *Fischli und Weiss *Gilbert & George c *Elmgreen & Dragset *Pierre et Gilles c *The Yes Men (Jacques Servin and Igor Vamos) *Brothers Quay *Jake and Dinos Chapman *Komar and Melamid *Dan Havel and Dean Ruck *Beck & Jung: the Swedish team consists of Bo Ljungberg and Holger Bäckström. They have collaborated on projects since 1965, and are among the first artists to turn to the computer to design graphical works of art. In 1972, they began experimenting with the computer as a means of creating infographics to visualize data. Female/Female: *Claude Cahun and "Marcel Moore" (Suzanne Malherbe) c *Eva and Adele c: (Eva has the the male sex but female gender--that is, she identifies herself as a woman, but she has the physical body of a male) More artist duos here.